Lo que es una madre
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Todos, de alguna manera, nos ganamos un lugar especial en el corazón de alguien, seamos conscientes o no... una reflexión de nuestra adorable y tierna Hiyori. One-Shot.


**¡B**uenas tardes gente bonita!

Bueno, aquí después de un arduo semestre... tengo inspiración para hacer unas cuantas historias de diversos fandoms que traigo en mi mentecilla. Sé que ya pasó el día de las madres y todo eso pero... ¿Nunca se han preguntado como Hiyo ve a Yokozawa? Bueno, aquí les tengo éste humilde escrito que espero sea de su agrado.

Sólo para que quede claro, cuando vean ésto _Lalalalala~_ Son los recuerdos de Hiyori, (nomás que a la floja de la escritora, prefiere escribir ésto que poner miles de "Flashback")

Sin más interrupciones, nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Aquí no hay palabras inapropiadas ni subidas de tono ni nada. Éste es una historia muy limpia y pura, así que si vinieron buscando lemmon, lo siento señores, será a la próxima. Hay ternura, mucha ternura (¿creo?), y un poco de nostalgia. Hablado en primera persona (Hiyori)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las sensuales Nakamura y Fujisaki y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Lo que es una madre**

**.**

Desde que puedo recordar, nunca he visto a mi mamá.

Solamente una fotografía llena su lugar en la casa.

Cuando era pequeña, envidiaba a mis amigos, ya que en los festivales o eventos escolares llevaban a toda su familia completa. Y gracias a eso, repasaba lista interna para saber qué era lo que ellos tenían y yo no…

Un abuelo que te ayudara a armar el barco para la competencia…

_—Anda Hiyo, ve a terminar el robot para la feria de ciencias, recuerda que ya es la próxima semana…_

—_Pero abuelo, yo no puedo terminarlo sola… no sé dónde tengo que conectar los cables para que la cabeza gire…_

—_De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré, pero no les cuentes a tus amigos._

Una abuela que prepare los bocadillos para los festivales deportivos…

_— Hiyo, alcánzame la mayonesa para ponerle a los paninos* que aprendí a hacer…_

— _¡Si abuela!_

Un papá que te cargue en señal de victoria…

_— ¡Ganamos Hiyo! Yo sabía que ganaríamos aunque tuvieras a un padre tonto… era obvio que solamente contigo en el equipo podríamos ganar…_

—_¡Papito, deja de decir tantas sandeces…!_

Una mamá que te cure cuando te lastimabas...

Y ahí es donde se encontraba el vacío. Ahí es cuando mi abuela, o el abuelo me curaban. Por el bien común de mi papá y mío, me enseñé a preparar comidas sencillas para no tener que recurrir a odiosas ayudantes de casa… me refiero a odiosas porque, cuando eran jóvenes, lo único que hacían era coquetear con mi papá todo el día, y cuando eran mayores, se la pasaban regañándome por saltar o jugar en la sala común.

Lo odiaba… llegué a odiarlo a él también.

Fue un día, para mi cumpleaños número cinco, que mi abuela me contó un pequeño secreto…

_— Hiyo, ven acá, te contaré un pequeño secreto que debí de habérte dicho hace tiempo…— Susurró mi abuela mientras hacia un gesto invitándome a sentarme en sus piernas como cuando me cuenta cuentos._

—_¿Qué sucede abuela? — Pregunté curiosa. Me gustaba que mi abuela me contara secretos._

—_Pronto cumplirás años ¿verdad? — Me cuestionó mientras me abrazaba por detrás. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso mi abuela… se asemejaba mucho al papel de las abuelas; después de meditar y recordar que dentro de dos semanas sería mi cumpleaños, asentí levemente mirándola por encima de mi cabeza. —Bueno, cuando te den a partir tu pastel, antes de soplar las velas, debes de pedir un deseo que anheles desde el fondo de tu corazón._

—_¿Por qué abuela? —Le pregunté no entendiendo lo que me quería decir. — ¿Por qué tengo que pedir un deseo de esa manera?_

—_Nadie lo sabe Hiyo, es una muy antigua tradición… —Se paró de la silla donde estaba y me cargó; con sus pasos lentos, se movió hasta una silla mecedora y ahí se sentó conmigo a balancearnos un rato como lo hacíamos los domingos. — dicen que para cada persona de éste mundo, hay una estrella que nos va guiando y, cuando es nuestro cumpleaños, tiene el poder de concedernos deseos, lo importante es que tu sueño sea puro y lo desees profundamente, desde aquí. —Señaló con su dedo medio arrugado el borde de mi vestido rojo. No entendí porque desde el fondo de mi vestido alguna estrella podría concederme un deseo…_

Pero no me quedaba más que intentarlo.

Así que, desde ese cumpleaños, año tras año, pido el mismo deseo.

_—Deseo una mami que nos cuide a mi papi y a mi… pero sobre todo, que ella sea feliz con nosotros…_

Pasaron los días, y mi papíto y yo seguíamos igual, haciéndonos mutua compañía. Él apoyándome en las labores de la escuela y dándome aliento en todo; yo haciendo lo correspondiente de la casa.

Pero al final, estábamos solos. Dejé de creer que tenía una estrella especial para mí.

Hasta que un día, llegó _él._

Mi Onii-chan.

Papá dijo que no podía ir por ahí diciéndole '_viejo_' porque él no es viejo. Así que opté por decirle Onii-chan. De esa manera, él fue entrando a nuestra casa, trayendo a Sorata con nosotros y haciéndonos compañía.

Onii-chan podía entender y aguantar la verdadera actitud de mi papá, y eso muy pocas personas lograban hacerlo. De esa manera, me fui encariñando con él y con Sorata. Cada domingo era muy divertido, pues íbamos al parque a jugar o simplemente nos quedábamos viendo televisión un poco. Pasaron días y meses… desde ese entonces, soy aún más feliz.

Una noche, al momento de dormirme repasé en mi mente todo lo que había leído y escuchado que hacen las mamas.

::Las mamas te ponen pomada cuando te lastimas…::

_— ¡Hiyo! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó asustado Onii-chan cuando vio que me caí del árbol al intentar seguir una mariposa._

—_Estoy bien Onii-chan, ya te pareces en lo exagerado a papá…—Intenté levantarme, pero mi tobillo al parecer estaba lastimado ya que comenzaba a verse un color rojo que contrastaba con mis sandalias blancas._

—_Nada de estoy bien, te voy a cargar y te pondré un poco de ungüento y venda._

—_Yokozawa, estás exagerando… Hiyo sólo se torció el tobillo y ya. —Comentó mi papa mientras hacia un gesto con su mano dándole a restar importancia al asunto._

—_Padre irresponsable, claro que puede pasar algo grave si no es tratada ésta lesión…— después de eso, me cargó hasta una banca cercana y me puso un poco de crema y una bandita. Lo más bonito de él, fue la sonrisa que me regaló cuando vio que estaba mejor._

::Una mamá te ayuda a hacer el almuerzo para la escuela...::

_Era de esos días en los que Onii-chan se quedaba con nosotros entre semana. Yo soy muy feliz cuando él estaba con nosotros. Mi papá aún no se había levantado y yo me estaba arreglando para comenzar a hacer el desayuno. Me deje mi cabello suelto y me puse mi uniforme escolar._

—_¡Buenos días, Sora-chan! —Le dije al gatito de Onii-chan mientras le acariciaba una oreja. Me vio y ronroneó un poco para pasar a acurrucarse de nuevo en nuestra cama. Caminé hasta el comedor y fue cuando vi que la mesa ya estaba puesta, con jugo de cebada, leche y fruta. Volteé a la cocina y vi a Onii-chan viendo un libro de cocina. —Onii-chan ¿Qué haces?_

—_Ah, Hiyo, buenos días… estaba preparando tu almuerzo para la escuela. —contestó con una sonrisa fresca, al parecer papá y él arreglaron el asunto que tenían pendiente*._

—_No te preocupes, sabes que yo preparo mi almuerzo; ya es bastante con que dejemos papá y yo que hagas el desayuno. — respondí con un poco de pena. Realmente me daba vergüenza abusar de su amabilidad._

—_Nada de qué preocuparse Hiyo, yo soy el que abusa de su amabilidad. Además, me gusta preparar nuestros almuerzos. —Me dijo volteando una tarta de huevo que se estaba friendo. — De esa forma, puedo vigilar que se estén alimentando correctamente._

_Cuando depositó la torta de huevo en mi cajita de almuerzo, me percaté que estaba impresa la cara de Sora-chan gracias a la mezcla de arroz, vegetales y huevo._

—_Gracias Onii-chan. —Susurré contra su espalda mientras lo abrazaba. _

—_¡Hey! ¿Qué es toda ésta melosidad flotando en la cocina? —Exclamó mi papá mientras entraba con otra sonrisa fresca. — ¿No hay un abrazo para mí?_

—_No abuses bastardo. — contestó rápidamente Onii-chan mientras se apartaba ágilmente._

_Éstas eran las mañanas que yo tanto adoraba._

::Las mamas te acompañan a escoger ropa…::

_—Onii-chan ¿Qué te parece éste? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba un sombrero que iba con un conjunto que me estaba probando para las próximas vacaciones con la abuela en el campo._

—_Bueno Hiyo, si a ti te gusta, a mí me gusta también. — Contestó avergonzado Onii-chan mientras muchas señoras se le quedaban viendo muy extrañamente* _

—_¡Vamos Onii-chan, haz un esfuerzo! ¿Te gusta o no? — Volví a preguntar mientras hacía un puchero. De nuevo, las señoras se le quedaban viendo con una sonrisa que no me gustaba._

—_No sé mucho de moda ni colores… pero ese conjunto rosa resalta tus mejillas y el color de tu pelo. Definitivamente se te ve bien. — Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la señorita que sostenía la otra ropa que me iba a medir. _

_Eso no me gustó para nada._

—_De acuerdo Onii-chan, será éste. — dije sonriendo amablemente mientras me dirigía al vestidor para cambiarme de ropa. — Démonos prisa que se hace tarde y tú sabes lo berrinchudo que se vuelve papá cuando no llegamos a tiempo…_

—_¿Alguien está hablando de mí?_

_La aparición repentina de papá hizo que muchas mujeres suspiraran llenas de emoción y se desatara el cotilleo. Si algo me ponía de malas –y no cualquiera sabía-, era que Onii-chan o papá fueran el centro de atención de las mujeres. _

—_Papá, que bueno que estás aquí. Onii-chan no hace más que coquetear con las mujeres…_

—_¡Oye Hiyo, sabes que eso es falso! — Rugió como un oso Onii-chan mientras se ponía colorado._

—_¿Qué estabas haciendo que Takafumi? —Dijo tranquilamente mi papá… o al menos eso parecía, mas bien, si lo mirabas de cerca, podías vislumbrar como una vena resaltaba en su cuello y como tenía apretadas sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos. —Sabes que sólo puedes ser mío…_

—_¡Oye! —la cara de Onii-chan no hacía más que ponerse más roja cada segundo que pasaba._

—_¡Ejem! — Reclamé al instante y mi papá me vio con resignación._

—_Claro, y también te comparto un poco con Hiyo…— suspiró en resignación papá. — ahora, vamos por algo de comida para cenar, muero de hambre._

_Mientras papá decía eso, abrazó a Onii-chan y lo llevaba a pagar la ropa que habíamos escogido entre los dos. Las mujeres que estaban alrededor se fueron con tristeza en sus rostros y yo sólo reí inocentemente._

_Una mentirilla piadosa a cualquiera se le perdona._

::Las mamas te invitan un helado cuando te ve deprimida…::

_Era verano y el calor estaba en su máximo apogeo. Las vacaciones en ésta época del año son una buena temporada para descansar en el campo, sin embargo la abuela enfermó y le ordenaron los doctores reposo absoluto. De esa manera, el campo quedó descartado inmediatamente para pasar mis vacaciones. Todos mis amigos salieron a diferentes lugares. Incluso Yuki-chan y los niños que viven en el condominio. _

_Así que estaba sola, con calor y encerrada en el cuarto viendo el sol resplandeciente de la media tarde de domingo._

—_¡Miau!_

_Bueno, no tan sola._

—_Discúlpame por decir que estaba sola, Sora-chan. Contigo a mi lado, nunca podré decir eso._

_Acaricié al gato de mi Onii-chan mientras me quedaba pensando un poco sobre todos los cambios que había tenido mi vida a partir que Onii-chan viniera regularmente. Ese día papá tuvo que salir desde temprano a animar –presionar- a su mangaka Ijuuin-san porque iba retrasado en el calendario. Sabía que el ir con él implicaba que papá no llegara hasta después de las diez de la noche._

_Escuché el cerrojo abrirse y corrí inmediatamente a recibir a papá, al parecer Ijuuin-san quiso regresármelo a tiempo para jugar un rato con él. Sin embargo, vi que quien entraba en ese momento era Onii-chan._

_No pude evitar desanimarme un poco y mi cara se tornó triste. _

—_¿Qué sucede Hiyo, no estás feliz de verme? — preguntó Onii-chan preocupado mientras se acercaba a mí y se agachaba a mi altura._

—_¡Claro que estoy feliz de verte Onii-chan! — le dije mientras forzaba un poco la sonrisa para que no se preocupara. —Sólo que creí que eras papá. No esperaba verte por aquí en domingo…_

—_Tu padre me avisó que estarías sola en casa y me preocupe. — Susurró mientras iba a la cocina a acomodar lo que trajo del mercado. —¿No saliste a jugar con Yuki-chan hoy?_

—_No, ella se fue de vacaciones de verano al igual que casi todos los niños que conozco. _

_Después de eso quedamos un rato en silencio. Sora-chan vino a recibir a Onii-chan mientras se restregaba un poco en su pierna. Luego se paseó entre mis piernas para que lo cargara y así lo hice. Nos acomodamos juntos en el sillón y prendimos un poco la tele. Al parecer, pasó algo de tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta que Onii-chan estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándonos. _

—_Hiyo… este… ¿No quieres ir por un helado?_

—_¿Eh?_

_Volteé a verlo rápidamente y lo vi sonrojarse. Por lo regular, Onii-chan era el que es arrastrado hacia las locuras de papá y mías; el que en ése momento me preguntara me descolocó un poco de mi rutina en cierta manera. _

—_Bueno, ya sabes… debemos de sacar a pasear a Sorata de vez en cuando para que haga ejercicio. El día está increíble y sería un desperdicio que nos quedáramos encerrados aquí los dos viendo televisión…_

_No tuvo que decirme dos veces y ya estaba en el genkan poniéndome los zapatos y agarrando la correa de nuestro gato. _

—_Onii-chan, date prisa si no Sora-chan y yo nos iremos sin ti…_

—_¡O-oye, yo fui el que tuvo la idea! — Rugió mientras se quitaba el delantal rojo con puntos blancos y corría hacia la entrada. — Además no es bueno que una niña salga sola sin la supervisión de un adulto…_

_Ese domingo, Onii-chan, Sora-chan y yo convivimos hasta el cansancio y tomé muchas fotografías que después pegaría en mi diario._

::Una mamá puede ver a través de ti…::

_Ese día de otoño, papá y Onii-chan fueron exclusivos para mí. Pidieron un día de descanso y desde la mañana, hasta entrada la noche vivimos cosas increíbles. Fuimos a la playa a pasear un rato, de ahí fuimos a una feria local donde nos subimos a un montón de juegos y concursamos en muchas cosas, Onii-chan ganó un oso enorme para mí y eso me hizo muy feliz. Comimos hot-dogs y helado. _

_Pero todo lo bueno, termina pronto y la diversión no es la excepción. Así que volvimos a casa y ese día, Onii-chan se quedaría con nosotros a dormir. Primero me bañé yo en lo que Onii-chan preparaba la cena, después fue papá al final Onii-chan. Papá y yo arreglamos la mesa de modo que fuera sorpresa para Onii-chan… él aún no se da cuenta que es un día especial para nosotros._

—_Oye Kirishima-san ¿Me podrías regalar un poco de cre…?_

—_¡Sorpresa!_

_Gritamos al mismo tiempo papá y yo mientras rodeábamos de serpentina a mi Onii-chan. Él naturalmente se exaltó y brinco un poco hacia atrás en defensa. Papá se dobló de la risa al ver la reacción de Onii-chan._

—_¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan divertido?_

—_Tu expresión, claro está ¿Nunca antes habías tenido una fiesta sorpresa?_

—_¿Una fiesta sorpresa? —se quedó callado Onii-chan unos minutos y después contestó. — Pero yo no cumplo años ¡Estamos en Octubre, idiota! — eso se lo dijo a mi papá con tanta obviedad que simplemente era de dar risa._

—_Eso ya lo sabemos Onii-chan, lo que sucede es que festejamos otra cosa. — contesté mientras agachaba su cabeza y le ponía un gorrito de fiesta. _

—_¿Qué otra cosa festejamos entonces Hiyo? — me preguntó mientras se acomodaba el resorte. _

—_Cumples de ser de la familia ocho meses Onii-chan, eso es digno de fiesta._

—_Estás bromeando ¿cierto? — eso sinceramente, me dolió un poco; pero mantuve a sonrisa para que viera que era enserio ese festejo._

—_No es broma Yokozawa. Hiyo quiso conmemorar ésta fiesta para ti puesto eres importante para nosotros. — dijo seriamente papá. — Así que no vayas por ahí burlándote de éste presente ¿sí? Sólo disfrútalo…_

_Le puse una pegatina a Onii-chan en el cachete y simplemente sonrió._

_Con esas sonrisas que quiero ver siempre._

—_Discúlpame Hiyo. No me estaba burlando ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a recibir ésta clase de cosas…_

—_¡Pues acostúmbrate Onii-chan! — dije victoriosa de poder ver esa cara de alegría. —, porque mientras vivas, papá y yo siempre te querremos mucho._

_El festejo duró poco ya que mañana todos teníamos actividades. Comimos tarta que preparamos la abuela y yo y brindamos con leche de soya._

—_Bien, me voy a dormir primero… ¡Qué tengan buen provecho! — Dije mientras levantaba la vajilla. Fui a lavarla y regresé para darle un beso de buenas noches a papá y a Onii-chan. —Que tengan linda noche…_

—_No olvides lavarte los dientes. — dijo papá mientras me contestaba mi beso con otro en la mejilla._

_Cuando terminé de lavarme los dientes en el baño, regresé a mi cuarto y vi que Onii-chan estaba sentado en mi cama con algo entre sus manos. No me miraba y eso me preocupo un poco ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía verlo a los ojos._

—_¿Sucede algo Onii-chan?_

—_Hiyo ¿quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir? — Preguntó por primera vez mientras me dejaba ver todo el rubor que cubría su cara._

—_No es necesario Onii-chan, ya es tarde y debes de ir a descansar bien…_

—_¡Quiero hacer algo por ti! — Contestó rápidamente — T-tú y tu padre hacen demasiadas cosas buenas por mi… y yo no sé cómo pagarlas en algún punto, ya que me siento mal de sólo yo estar recibiendo…_

—_No hace falta que pagues nada Onii-chan— Le dije mientras me sentaba junto a él— Papá y yo te queremos mucho, y el hacer estas cosas por ti nos hace felices. Que tú estés en nuestra vida es más que divertido para compensar todo lo que ha pasado…_

_En ese momento, recordé a mamá… a la mamá que sólo he conocido por fotos y de la que escucho hablar con los abuelos y papá en relatos. Me ganó la tristeza, ya que, aunque lo intentara, nunca sabré lo que se siente tener ese cariño especial. En ese momento sentí como Onii-chan me abrazo fuertemente y sólo atiné a regresárselo. _

—_No pasa nada Hiyo. Yo estoy aquí con ustedes y créeme que difícilmente podré irme… _

_Disfruté de su abrazo. Disfruté de cómo me prometía entre líneas que no me dejaría, que no nos abandonaría a papá y a mí. Creí firmemente en que nada ni nadie me arrebatarían el cariño y la compañía de Onii-chan. Lloré un poco, lloré lo suficiente para hacerle ver a Onii-chan que mis lágrimas eran de felicidad. _

_Ya que en ese momento comprendí, que ya tenía una mamá._

—_Hey, Hiyo ¿Qué te parece si te hago una trenza? Si duermes así, lo único que conseguirás es que te salgan fogasos*…_

—_¿Pu-puedes inventar un cuento mientras me haces la trenza? —pregunté aventurada a cualquier respuesta. Lo único que quería en ese momento, era pasar más tiempo con Onii-chan._

—_¿Inventar? Bueno, eso deberías de decírselo a tu padre, lo mío son más las ventas… pero por ti, daré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Pe-pero tendrás que ayudarme!_

_Esa noche, Onii-chan durmió conmigo. Abrazándome y sintiendo su calor; me acurruqué lo más que pude junto a él, estaba muy feliz. _

_Al día siguiente, papá estaba enojado con los dos por no haberlo invitado a nuestra pijamada._

Creo que al final lo entendí. Onii-chan es como una mamá para mí y siempre lo será. Ya que él es la persona que más encaja en el papel de mamá ideal. Eso me llenó mi corazón.

Ya no había vació… todo estaba completo.

Salí de mi cuarto y viaje de puntitas hacia la recamará donde duerme Onii-chan. Al llegar, abrí la puerta lo más despacito que pude y me puse a lado suyo solo para verlo dormir. Era la primera vez que lo veía y aun así comprendí porque la mirada de papá cambiaba cuando lo veía a él.

Porque yo ya me había dado cuenta que nosotros ocupamos un lugar distinto en el corazón de papá, pero los dos lo complementamos. Lo besé en la frente. Escuché decir a la abuela que la gente cuando está dormida nos escucha y quise intentarlo, ya que no me animaba a decírselo en persona.

—Gracias por ser mi mami, Onii-chan.

**.**

**.**

_"No existe la madre perfecta, pero hay un millón de maneras de ser una buena madre."_ - **Jill Churchill.**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones...**

*** **Éste asterisco es para recordar el Conflicto que tuvieron Yokozawa y Kirishima en la primera novela. Ésta escena esta ubicada después de esto.

*****Éste otro, es para aclarar que Hiyo si se dio cuenta que las mujeres veían a Yoko de forma lasciva (aunque no sepa definirlo)

*****Un fogaso es el fuego que sale en el interior de la boca (o al menos así se le conoce en mi país)

* * *

**¿Q**ué tal he? Éste es sólo un pequeño tributo a todos los que hacen el rol de mamá en cualquier parte del mundo. Éste pequeño escrito está inspirado en la teoría de Winnicott "_Madre suficientemente buena_"(aquellos colegas psicólogos que leen esto, si está mal el escrito porfitas corrijanme), tomé algunos principios como el _holding_. En fin, espero les haya gustado o se hayan quedado con un buen sabor de boca.

Les quiero si llegaron hasta aquí. Una mordida enorme. Se aceptan flores, chocolates, jitomatazos y todo lo que me quieran dar ¡Hasta un bonito review!

Nos leemos.

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
